


Stetson

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hat, Two cute dorks, Wayhaught - Freeform, why do they have to be so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught....Waveryly wants to wear Nicole's stetson, but Nicole won't let her. So, Waves decides to fight a little...dirty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stetson

"Just let me try it on Nicole. Please." I asked, pouting and giving the redhead my best puppy dog face. She shook her head, holding her stetson well above my head. 

"You want to wear it?" She asked, "Then you need to work for it Waves." She told me. I groaned, "It's not fair though. Your taller then me, how am I going to be able to get it if you have it all the way up there." She just shrugged at me, a smirk on her mouth. I tried reaching up to grab it, wanting to badly place it atop my head. I don't know why, I just know ever since I first saw Nicole....I wanted that hat to call my head home.

She kept on pulling it up even further as soon as it was almost in my grasp, teasing me. And she had a huge freaking smile on her face, enjoying my torture of trying to get the hat. Her eyes were closed, and that's when an idea popped into my head. Okay, she wants to fight dirty and keep the hat away from me? I can fight dirty.

I leaned forward and kissed her cheek, my lips forming a smile into the peck. I backed away and watched Nicole's eyes open, becoming big as dinner plates, and her cheeks grew as red as fire. Her grip loosened and the stetson fell atop my head, much to my delight.

I smiled and shot imaginary guns, "So, how do I look?" I asked. Nicole tucked my hair behind my ear, her eyes scrunched together as she took me in with her hat on. "It suits you." She said, a small smile on her lips. 

"Well, your not getting it back." I told her, sticking out my tongue. She laughed a little as she closed the distance between us, "We'll see about that Waves." She told me, her mouth descending upon mine. I smiled into the kiss, thinking of ways to keep the stetson for myself.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a cute, fanart Gif on Twitter by @TaikoTurtle (Kelyn Isobe)...in case anyone wanted to take a look if you haven't already, it's super awesome.


End file.
